Renewed Hope
by w1sh1ng4w1ngs
Summary: after shattered mirror Jessica and Aubrey have a few surprises up their sleeves, Christopher finds Sarah.


" Christopher come with me," Nikolas pleaded, dragging his twin away from the window. " Nikolas, no I can-," Christopher was cut off by someone appearing on the glass table and shattering it. They set someone on the couch before quickly disappearing again. " NISSA," Christopher cried. He ran to her side with Nikolas right behind him. Christopher knelt by her side and gently shook her shoulder. " Nissa," he said, she sprung up and looked around confused. " Nikolas . . . Christopher, how did I get here," she asked confused. " Someone brought you here and left," Nikolas explained. He sat on the arm of the couch and put a hand on her leg. Nissa yelped and shied away from him. A look of realization and then anger crossed over her face. She leapt up as best she could with her hurt leg. " I'M GONNA KILL THEM, HOW COULD THEY," she raged before disappearing to Las Noches. Aubrey, Jessica, and Sarah jumped up when she appeared. Jessica and Sarah ran over to her and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. " Nissa where'd you go when you weren't here after the fight we started to worry," Sarah exclaimed worriedly. " Someone took me to my brothers house, I thought that it was one of you," Nissa explained. Jessica hugged her again but they broke apart when the doors slammed open. Aubrey moved in front of Jessica and Nissa with Sarah beside him expecting a fight. Nikolas and Christopher burst in dazzled in the dark room. Sarah appeared behind Christopher and jumped on him tackling and hugging him at the same time. Nikolas only saw Christopher fall and moved to attack Sarah. Jessica, Aubrey, and Nissa were there in a second. " Don't touch her," Jessica growled menacingly, stepping out from behind Aubrey. " Why should I listen to you," Nikolas challenged. " Because I can expose you and all of your dirty little secrets," Jessica said mischievously. " What do you know about me," Nikolas laughed. " Hmmmm . . . there's that 'secret' affair with Fala you have," Jessica smiled at the shocked look on his face. " CHRISTOPHER," he roared, and Christopher and Sarah jumped up from where they had been wrestling on the ground. " What," Christopher demanded, looking on in confusion at the others. " How dare you tell someone about Fala and I," Nikolas yelled. " What makes you think I heard it from Christopher, I knew about this for years. I'm pretty sure I have a short story about it," Jessica laughed. " Ash Night," Nikolas growled lashing out at her with his power. She brushed it off laughing and threw her power at him sending him flying onto the table shattering it. Nissa and Sarah jumped in between them making them stop before this got too serious. " Jessica go," Aubrey, ordered, and she disappeared quickly knowing it was better to let him be when he was like this and she was feeling odd. Nissa followed Jessica to make sure that she was okay and because she didn't want to see Nikolas lose to Aubrey. Sarah got out from between them noticing that Aubrey was in a dangerous mood. Aubrey struck out with a whip of power so strong it could be seen instead of felt. Nikolas was thrown into the mirrored wall and collapsed under the strength of the power. Aubrey stormed over to him and lifted him up by his collar. " That was only about half of Jessica's power I suggest that you stay away from her before you get yourself killed," her whispered threateningly. He threw Nikolas into the opposite wall and noticed that Sarah had left and quickly disappeared back to his and the girls home in Virginia. When he got there Nissa was sitting on the couch chewing her nails as Sarah cautiously climbed the stairs. Suddenly she was flying backwards through the air and Aubrey caught her at the last second and asked what was going on. " Jessica's powers are going haywire," Sarah gasped. " Go to Caryn Smoke tell her that I sent you and that it's time," Aubrey said frantically. Sarah and Nissa quickly disappeared and Aubrey appeared in Jessica's room. He was instantly thrown against the wall and held there by Jessica's power. " Jessica it's me, love. Please stop," he forced the words out and the power on him disappeared. " Aubrey," Jessica groaned weakly. " Caryn's on her way," he said kneeling down beside her. " Aubrey, Jessica it's Caryn let me in," She called from the other side of the door. Aubrey kissed Jessica's forehead and let her in. " Aubrey you need to go downstairs. I'll call you when we're done," Caryn said distractedly. Aubrey looked over at Jessica and she nodded. He left the room and went downstairs where Sarah and Nissa were waiting. " What's wrong with Jessica," they demanded. " I can't tell you," he groaned sitting on the couch. Nissa and Sarah sat down across from him and glared. They stayed like that for almost two hours before Caryn called for Aubrey to come upstairs. He sprang up and sprinted up the stairs, Caryn met him at the top of the stairs smiling. " They're all fine, you can go and see them but be quiet," she whispered. Aubrey pushed by her but before he went in the room he saw her head downstairs. He went into and froze smiling; Jessica was lying there asleep with twins in her arms. He quietly walked over to her and sat gently on the edge of the bed. He reached over and brushed an annoying strand of hair gently out of her face. Jessica's eyes flew open and she smiled tiredly when she saw who it was. " How are you," Aubrey whispered. " I'm okay, just a little tired. What should we name them," Jessica whispered as she shifted the babies in her arms. The baby girl opened her eyes and stared at Aubrey. Aubrey froze shocked, her eyes were a deep purple and held knowledge in their depths. Jessica smiled at them; Caryn had had the same shock when she met Kariska's eyes. Aubrey leaned down and gently picked Kariska up and held her. A moment later he gasped and Jessica just had to laugh, Kariska had obviously decided to speak telepathically with him. Hearing her he glared down at her. " You knew Kariska could mind speak," he demanded. _Yes she did but only because Kariska and I told her before she went to sleep _Viktr said, projecting the mind speak to include all of them. Aubrey looked down startled into his sons deep blue eyes. Jessica yawned and pulled Kariska from his arms. She cuddled up with her babies and fell back to sleep almost instantly. " Sleep well, love," Aubrey whispered, walking out of the room and shutting the door quietly behind him. He went downstairs to find Caryn alone in the kitchen. " Where'd the girls go," he asked as he sat down at the table. " To feed," she said joining him at the table. They sat at the table for hours with Aubrey asking questions and Caryn explaining things to him as best she could.


End file.
